The present invention generally relates to novel and improved curves for live roller, line shaft conveyor systems and to such line shaft conveyor systems which include these novel and improved curves. More particularly, this invention is directed to disc-driven curves for line shaft conveyors which are optionally powered by a common motor drive that powers the entire conveyor system or a dedicated motor-drive. In this regard, an important aspect of the present invention concerns a live roller, line shaft conveyor which includes a novel 180 degree curve segment of driven conveyor rollers wherein the driven rollers in the curve segment are powered by a disc drive.
Various means have been employed in the past for driving rollers around a curve in a line shaft conveyor system. One such means involves the use of a segmented drive shaft to drive the rollers along the associated straight sections of the conveyor system as well as around the 180 degree curve. Such a drive shaft has generally been constructed by including a series of universal joints and segments of drive shaft to provide the curvature required for the shaft to conform to the specific curve of the conveyor system. As such, these universal-joint curves generally require relatively large amounts of floor space, particularly where a 180 degree curve is employed in the conveyor system. Another arrangement for driving the conveyor rollers in a curve of a live roller, line shaft conveyor system involves the use of sprockets and chains which are costly to manufacture and maintain and which also generally limit the allowable inside radius of the curve segment.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems of the prior art by providing a live roller, line shaft conveyor system which incorporates a novel curve segment of driven conveyor rollers wherein an associated disc drive powers the rollers in the curve. In the embodiments described herein, segments of driven rollers in a live roller, line shaft conveyor system may be connected through a 180 degree or lesser curve segment of driven rollers. The rollers are driven along the curved portion by a disc drive which frictionally engages the underside of each of the driven rollers along the curve. In the preferred embodiment, the disc drive is provided with an annular lip extending upward from the disc along the outermost edge thereof. The disc drive is positioned underneath the rollers on the curve so that the annular lip of the disc frictionally engages the underside of each of the associated conveyor rollers. Adjoining straight segments of driven rollers on the curve unit are driven by drive shafts extending underneath along the length of each adjoining straight segment and perpendicular to the rollers. Each of these drive shafts may generally be connected to the associated driven rollers by elastomeric O-ring drive belts in a manner known to those skilled in the art. In a first preferred embodiment, the drive shafts of the straight portions in the curve unit are operatively connected to the drive shafts in the live roller, line shaft conveyor system thereby enabling the entire system, including the curve, to be powered by a common drive motor. In a second preferred embodiment, the curve unit is powered by a dedicated drive motor.
Live roller, line shaft conveyor systems which incorporate this invention can have a 180 degree curve with an inside radius which is significantly smaller than is possible with conventional conveyor curve arrangements. Additionally with this invention, the rollers in the curve and other portions of the system are able to be driven synchronously with each other.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a live roller, line shaft conveyor system having an improved curve unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a curve unit for a live roller, line shaft conveyor which affords optimum floor space savings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a powered live roller curve unit for a live roller, line shaft conveyor which enables product flow on such curve at the same speed as that of adjoining sections of the conveyor system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disc drive for a live roller, line shaft conveyor system wherein the disc drive powers the driven conveyor rollers around a 180 degree curve.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a live roller, line shaft conveyor system which includes a minimum radius 180 degree curve.
The aforementioned objects along with various other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be better appreciated by those skilled in the art upon further consideration of the remainder of the disclosure including the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, the claims, and the drawings.